Leon Knows Everything
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Leon knows all the Knights secrets. While on a hunting trip the Knights of the Round Table set up camp. Slowly the talk takes on to their biggest secrets... Oh why does Leon have to be a big mouth? and why is Arthur afraid of cats? Reveal!Fic BROMANCE! Crackish! One-Shot!


**Me: Just something fun nagging at my brain for awhile.**

**Evil Me: Hope you like it! **

**Me: When did you get so cheery?**

**Evil Me: When I drank 3 cans of Mountain Dew to write this! EKK!**

**Me: WE DO NOT OWN MERLIN!**

Leon Knows Everything

By: Favorite Daughter Of Hades

Word Count:1,021

"The sun is going down. We should set up camp" There were a few cheers as The Knights of the Round Table got off there horses. Arthur had decided that today would be a perfect time for a two day hunting trip. Of course Merlin protested about killing the furry critters, but tagged along anyway. Merlin tended to the horses as everyone else set up camp. Once everything was done, they all sat around the camp fire telling stories about each other. Leon sat through the whole experience staring at the fire.

"You okay, Leon?" Gwain pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking." He took a sip of his ale.

"About what? It couldn't be about a pretty girl, now could it?" Merlin spoke up as a few people chuckled.

"No. It's about all your biggest secrets." Arthur gave a smirk to his most loyal knight.

"Well I can assure you that you don't know mine." He gave another small smirk before downing the rest of his ale.

"Yeah I do actually. You have a fear of cats." Arthur's checks turned red as the knights and wayward servant burst out laughing. "Princess, you surprise me even more!" Gwain shouted as he held his throbbing stomach.

"What's Gwain's secret then, Leon?" Arthur tuned to said knight as Gwain visibly paled.

"He's of noble birth." Everyone turned there gaze to Sir Gwain.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Gwain?" Elyan spoke up in the thin silence.

"Well, you see, um. My father was killed in battle when I was just a babe. He left me and my Mother with no money, so, I knida grew up as a peasant and just forgot about my heritage." He gave a sheepish smile as he scratched his neck. Most people nodded as they turned back to Leon.

"Whats' Elyan's secret then?" Leon blushed as he looked at his friend.

"He was once in love with a girl named Monica." There were a few whistle sounds as Elyan blushed.

"Who, Monica. I once courted a girl name Monica. Real beauty too. Two eyes that were as brown as bark. Hair as blonde as the sun. She was a real beauty. Tells us about your Monica?" Elyan blushed even more.

"It was when I was 14. Her and her father came to Camelot for the summer. She had hair as black as the night and eyes the color of purple velvet. She dumped me for a gut named Candler that lived back in her village." He gave a deep sigh as he lunch back on his tree.

"Well her loss your gain." Percival patted the depressed man on the shoulder.

"Now tell us Percy's secret" All ears perked up at Leon. Said man sighed as he took a deep breath.

"His family was slaughtered before his eyes when he was a child" A few tears sprang in his eyes at the mention of his family.

"Okay moving on. Let's not forget about Merlin! What's his secret?" The King of Camelot turned to his all-knowin-knight.

"For Merlin's secret I would have to say is one of the most darkest secrets of you all." All heads turned to Merlin as he paled. (If that's even possible! I mean come on! He's already super pale!) "He's a sorcerer." There were a few gasps as Merlin held still.

"Warlock." Heads knitted in confusion, the knights gave him a complicated look.

"What?" Percival spoke up as he looked at his best friend.

"Warlock. I'm a Warlock not a sorcerer." Merlin gave a look at the knights as if to say: "Hey! Your an idiot!"

"Whats' the difference?" Oh, poor Gwain answered that question as if he knew better then them all.

"A Sorcerer only has a little magic which can be left alone. That gives you a choice in the matter. Wile a Warlock has so much power it's like a growing weed. You have to cut and prune it otherwise it goes haywire and can harm other plants. While a sorcerer's magic can be like grass. You only have to cut it every once in awhile or just leave it alone. Point is that Warlocks don't have a choice if they want to do magic or not." Arthur nodded as he got up.

"We'll resume our hunting trip in the morning and get back to Camelot before nightfall." The King of Camelot got up and started to walk towards his mat.

"So your not going to execute me?" Merlin's voice was almost a whisper as he spoke.

"No, Merlin. You can't help that you have magic so it wouldn't be right to kill you." Arthur shouted over his shoulder as he curled up on the ground. Merlin let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. The night resumed as if nothing happened. All the nights went to bed that night with various questions on there minds. The most common question was: Why was Arthur afraid of cats?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got up that morning felling more rested then ever. Leon was getting the saddle on the horse as Merlin came over to him.

"How did you know all our secrets?" Little prying ears stopped what they were doing and looked at Servant and Knight.

"Well Arthur talks about evil cats in his sleep. Gwain is obvious. No one can hate nobility that much unless they are nobility. Elyan moans about a girl named Monica in his sleep. Percival cries in his sleep and says stuff like, 'No! Don't hurt Sophia!'. He once told me he had a sister named Sophia so I connected the dots. As for you Merlin. You do spells in your sleep. I've always wondered how the tree branch landed 2 inches away from my face one morning." He finished saddling his horse as everyone stared at him.

"Now we have a hunt to finish! Who's ready?" Everyone else got on there horses and stayed silent for most of the rest of the trip. The one thought on there mid was: Leon really does know everything.

**Me: Sorry for grammar mistakes. I didn't really read it over considering I just wrote this...**

**Evil Me: NO ONE CARES! I love Mountain Dew! I love Mountain Dew! Lets go drink some Dew! **

**Me: How many Mountain Dews have you had?**

**Evil Me: Um IDK... 5 maybe 6?**

**Me: I'm taking away your Mountain Dews.\**

**Evil Me: NEVA! I'll keep you safe my pretties *Holds cans up to face***

**Me: *Steals cans and makes Evil Me cry* *Smirks* Ha!**


End file.
